


Split Decisions

by cleflink



Series: Rockstar Jensen Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Gen, Hotels, Jared is a classy lady who deserves respect, Pre-Slash, Rock Stars, Timestamp, We're talking years of UST, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleflink/pseuds/cleflink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's first meeting with Jensen Ackles didn't quite go as he'd expected.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Day 2 of my August fic challenge</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Split Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Timestamp for [e_contra](http://e_contra.livejournal.com) who asked for some Jared POV from [Gently Play upon Your Heartstrings](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1032133).

Jared kept his cool throughout the short tour of Jens- Mr. Ackles' new rooms. He continued to keep his cool as he took his leave and got into the - thankfully empty - elevator.

Then he collapsed against the wall and let his head thud hard against the metal.

"Holy shit," he said, and needed several minutes to process the rest of that thought. "I just got propositioned by Jensen Ackles."

The trip down to the lobby had never seemed so long.

Sandy was waiting for him at the concierge's desk.

"So?" she asked eagerly. "What's he like? Is he even prettier in person?"

Wordlessly, Jared walked past her into the office and slumped down in his chair, white noise filling his brain.

Sandy followed him, which he should have expected. "Jared?" she asked, lingering in the doorway with a worried look on her face. "What's wrong? 

"He, uh," Jared said, brain still not firing on all cylinders. "Well, I mean, he-"

Sandy's frown deepened. "Oh god, he's a complete bastard isn't he? How fucking typical."

"No," Jared said immediately, but then paused. "Well, kind of, but not that way."

"Well, what happened then?"

"Shouldn't you be watching the desk?" Jared asked her, both because it was a valid question and because he would dearly have loved some alone time right about now.

"I can watch it from right here just fine." She crossed her arms over her chest. "And I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on. And don't you dare say 'nothing'," she warned, before Jared could do just that. "You were practically dancing this morning and now you're like this. So spill."

"Heaskedmetohavesexwithhim," Jared blurted, and then immediately wished he could stuff the words back in his mouth.

Sandy stared at him for a long moment. "Say that again."

Jared felt his cheeks heat. God, he hoped he hadn't blushed in front of Jens- Mr. A- oh fuck it. He'd been 'Jensen' in Jared's head since he was seventeen; he wasn't going to change it now. "He, uh, asked me if I wanted to have sex with him."

The sound that Sandy made then was something that Jared hadn't expected human vocal cords could make. "Oh my _god_! Seriously? That is just- wait." She frowned. "Then what are you doing back here already? Don't tell me he's a bad lay because I will absolutely not believe you."

Jared choked a little. "Because I said no! Fuck's sake, Sandy."

Sandy looked at him like he'd grown an extra head. Jared figured he deserved that. "You did what?! Why?"

"Because I'm not interested," Jared said, with all the firmness he could muster.

Sandy was clearly unimpressed.

"Bullshit," she said. "Jared, you've had a crush on that man since we were teenagers. You have a poster of him wearing nothing but leather pants and hair gel above your bed-"

"It's beside the bed," Jared protested weakly.

"-and I know for a _fact_ that you spent at least an hour deciding what to wear today."

Jared didn't even bother arguing that one.

"So what reason could you possibly have for turning down sex with Jensen fucking Ackles?"

"Besides the fact that he's a client?" Jared asked tartly.

Sandy gave him a look. "Jensen fucking Ackles. Try again."

Jared huffed. "I don't know what you want from me, Sandy. I'm not looking for… that right now."

Her expression softened. "You're allowed to have fun, you know," she said gently. "Just because things with Milo didn't work out it, doesn't mean you need to be celibate."

"This has nothing to do with Milo," Jared said, meaning it. Putting his ex-boyfriend and Jensen in the same sentence totally didn't compute. He offered her a sheepish shrug. "You know I'm not the one-night stand type."

"Well, yeah," she said. "But this is _Jensen Ackles_ we're talking about. You practically worship the ground he walks on."

"And I'd like to keep doing so without post-sex awkwardness getting in the way. That didn't come out right," he said, frowning a little. "I just mean that I'm not going to have 'a little fun' with someone I li- respect so much; I'll never be able to listen to his music again without remembering that we slept together and then he moved on to someone else. And it'd be super awkward to see him in the lobby every day." 

"That's fair, I guess," Sandy said, still sounding doubtful. "I still think you're going to hate yourself forever for turning this down."

Jared shrugged again. "I'd rather get to know him as a person, if I can. Better than one night of meaningless sex, anyway."

Sandy smiled at him fondly. "You're such a romantic."

"What? No, I'm not." 

"Going to ask him out for coffee instead?" 

Jared made a face at her. "I am not nearly deluded enough to believe that Jensen Ackles might want to date me, thank you very much."

"You just keep telling yourself that, sweetie. But hey," she added, with a cheeky grin. "There's one good thing in all of this, you know."

"What's that?"

"You might be the only person in the world who's ever turned down Jensen Ackles."

Jared laughed. "Judging by his reaction, I might be, yeah."

"Tell me about it," she ordered. "I bet his face was hilarious."

And that was much easier to think about than the fact that he could have had Jensen Ackles spread out under him at this very moment, so Jared obliged. It was for the best, really. Jensen would have moved on to the next conquest within the week, probably, and Jared had never been satisfied with being just a face in the crowd.

He was still going to bang his head against the desk a few times after Sandy left, though. Because he had just turned down sex with Jensen fucking Ackles and, no matter how sensible a decision it had been, it was still a monumentally stupid thing to have done.

~fin


End file.
